To Be Convicted In Fire
by DauntlessAdrenaline
Summary: "I love you, okay? So you can't leave me now!" Huh? The voices had collapsed together, forming only one voice. It kept growing and growing. Flame just wanted to go back to sleep. He wanted, no, needed to just give up. Eric was evil, Eric had killed his mother. EricXmaleOC. Slash! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**DauntlessAdrenaline, here! I would really, really appreciate any reviews I could get on this story. I looooove feedback, so don't hesitate to give it! Just wanting to know exactly how up-to-par my writing skills are.. **

** I got the idea for this story after doing some research on weird and interesting phobias. I found mnemophobia, or the fear of memories. How horrible would it be to live in fear of your own memories? Geez. Anyways, I started with that and the story kind of evolved into a 'letting go of the past' sort of thing. EricxOC. Mild slash themes, but nothing too awful. Teens can read it, for goodness sake! I also wondered as to whether or not a factionless person could somehow wheedle their way into a faction. After all, no one ever said the factionless don't have kids, and what happens to them when they turn 16? Are they just ignored and left on the streets?**

** By the way, I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. She's pretty awesome! If you haven't already, read the back of Divergent.. If you haven't even read Divergent, shame on you. Go read it. Now.**

He was jolted awake from his nightmares by his own screams. Every night since he had faced the fear landscape, the night he almost became factionless forever, he dreamed. Horrible dreams. Alone in his bed, situated nicely on the outskirts of the Pit in the Dauntless compound, Flame relived his nightmares. A cold shiver took up residence in his spine and refused to go away, he couldn't force it to. If he forgot, the memories that caused the shiver would vanish, and he would be at peace. However, Flame could never forget, which seemed to be the only problem with the aforementioned theory.

_In his nightmare, he had again adorned himself in the rugged tatters of the factionless. A life he was born into; one that he had just barely escaped. As in all of his other nightmares, his drunken father had chased him across the factionless section, intent on selling him for beer money. Flame ran frantically towards the trains, which were his only hope. _

_ "Disobedient and worthless son! You would run away from your own family?" his father called after him, mocking. Flame steeled himself against the words. This part of the simulation was real, a memory. Part of his past that still inspired fear in Flame. In the nightmare, he wasted no time in jumping on the train. Inside, he knew what he would find. The Dauntless lay dead or dying all around him, from multiple wounds. Some were decapitated. He choked back a sob as the head of Chenook, who had been one of his dearest friends, rolled on the ground as the train shifted. Chenook's platinum locks were stained with blood, his stormy grey eyes lifeless. He heard a muffled groan. Turning slowly, Flame faced his final fear._

_ It was Eric, the youngest of the five Dauntless leaders. One with whom he had been initiated. He took in the simulated Eric's wounds: bruises everywhere, one leg bent at an unnatural angle, a deep slash through his belly. If he wasn't already dead, he would be soon. Flame looked into Eric's eyes, trying to distinguish some life there. The inner ferocity, for which Flame had always admired Eric, was gone. Eric's eyes were glassy and dull, like his life was slipping away from him. _

_ "You," Eric croaked, blood trickling from his mouth and down his chin, "You did this to me." _

_ "I didn't," Flame tried to reassure Eric, even as the boy let out a last shaky breath, "It's not my fault..Wait! Don't-! Hold on!" _

_ Eric wasn't listening anymore. _

_ Flame's blood boiled as his anger and grief consumed him. He howled up at the night sky, letting loose several shrill cries for the loss of his faction. Eric was right; by not being there, he had become a traiter. The murderer of his own faction. If he had only arrived earlier, maybe.. _

_ He was angry at himself, mostly. Flame forgot his wits. He punched the wooden siding of the train(earning himself a few blisters), imagining it was somehow to blame, too. He wished he could do likewise to whoever was really responsible. _

Only then, in that feeling of wretchedness, did Flame ever wake up. His nightmares never went any further, but never stopped before then, either.

The Dauntless administration at the time had had no clue as to what his particular simulation meant, or what his reactions entailed. Flame was pretty sure in the end they had assumed his was a poor reaction, as he had dropped drastically in the rankings and barely made the 9th spot. Nevertheless, Flame became a Dauntless. Even better, they gave him something to occupy his time.

Flame rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, then glanced at himself in a mirror on the wall. Dishevelled red hair, dyed because he couldn't stand the brown; he looked too much like his father, then. He liked his eyes, though. They were soft and hazel, reminding him of the pictures he had seen of his mother. What had become of her? Flame shook his head. He couldn't afford to think on his measly fears now, not with so much work to be accomplished.

So far, Flame was doing a pretty good job of keeping his head down among the Dauntless. He showered for his job: a Piercer. The title sounded much cooler than it actually was. Technically speaking, it was his job to supply the Dauntless with access to all the piercings they desired. It could lead to some potentially awkward situations.

He just wanted to stay under the hot water forever. The warm cascade slipped soothingly down his back; Flame didn't shiver anymore. Eventually, though, he had to leave the comfort of the shower. After drying off (rather reluctantly), Flame tugged on a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple black v-neck. Dauntless essentials. After a moment of thought, Flame also took time to deposit a couple of capped syringes in his pockets. He hoped he would be able to conquer his fear landscape once and for all this time, as it didn't seem to want to leave him alone. Soon, Flame was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The instant Flame entered the piercings shop, he was accosted by an overenthusiastic Janice, as per usual.

"Morning!" she chirped, immediately embracing him. Flame stiffened, but allowed the hug. Janice had been one of the few transfers from Amity to make it into Dauntless, and old habits die hard.

"Morning, flowergirl," Flame teased. At this, Janice huffed, releasing him from her embrace.

"At least I smell better."

Experimentally, Flame sniffed under his armpits, earning a slap across the face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't pretend you don't know."  
"I don't."  
"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Alright, alright, you two!" Their boss Charlie, a middle-aged man who was just beginning to show some stray greys, interceded. "Why don't you take a look at what you actually have to do today? And no fighting in front of the customers." With that, Charlie stalked to the back room.

Janice grinned as soon as his back was turned. "Looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"You're telling me."

"Okay, let's have a look at these papers.." Janice mused, producing a book of appointments from the front desk. "Ooh, looky here."

"What?" Flame squinted, then tried to snatch the book out of her hand. She held it away from him, making faces as she continued to read. Eventually, Flame just gave up. Antagonizing her would get him nowhere.

"Here you go," Janice sneered, holding out his assignments. Flame scanned his appointments quickly.

_Robert...eyebrow_

_ Cassandra...belly button_

_ Nikki...nipple_

_ Nyra...nipple_

_ Mike...tongue_

_ Eric...lip&eyebrow complications_

_ Jake...nose_

Flame wrinkled his nose in disgust. Two nipple piercings in one day? Disgusting. And that didn't even count walk-ins. However, all was not lost. Eric, a leader, would be in the shop today. Perhaps he could squeeze in some talk of altering the Dauntless policy against helping the factionless with Abnegation..

A bell chimed, and a fence guard Flame recognized as Robert entered the shop. Janice plastered on a smile automatically, as he did. Flame opened his mouth to ask his first overly-polite question of the day:

"Hello, how can I help you?"


	3. Chapter 3

The appointments whizzed by, accompanied by several walk-ins. Thankfully, though, no one but Nikki and Nyra, a couple of Dauntless-born initiates, wanted a nipple piercing. Flame carried the whole process out as professionally as he could with the girls, but the whole thing would have been SO much easier if they could've stopped giggling. Lunatics.

"Owuh, Owuh, Owuh.." Mike said, or tried to say as Flame clicked a gun, shooting a metal rod through the center of his tongue.

"This is going to look so bad-a**. Mike with the tongue piercing. You'll look truly Dauntless," Flame encouraged the boy, a recent transfer from Erudite. The boy was sickeningly pale, with not another piercing or tattoo on him. Flame wondered how he had gotten through initiation.. Not even a tongue piercing could make this kid look Dauntless. "Alright, you're done. Just wash it occasionally and you will be fine."

"Thuhanksss.." Mike replied, rubbing his tongue gingerly between two fingers. Flame made sure the kid had paid, then let him leave.

"Next!" Flame shouted over a rowdy crowd of walk-ins. This was followed by numerous cheers. Flame sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Any appointments?" he called, weaker this time.

"Yeah, that's me," an authoritative voice responded. Flame visibly cringed as the Dauntless leader stepped forward, though not from fright. Eric's eyebrow piercings looked as if they had been twisted and ripped out of his skin with a screwdriver. Silently, Flame led him to a more private piercing room.

As soon as he was out of the crowd's line of sight, Eric slumped into the "patient's" chair, releasing a breath Flame didn't know the guy was holding. Flame's brow furrowed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Flame started, slipping into a chair across from Eric's and putting a hand to his leader's face. He inspected the wounded eyebrow carefully. It seemed almost as if they were twisted..on purpose. Punched into Eric's skin and then viciously turned.

"None of your business," Eric snapped, but his eyes were downcast. He winced as one of Flame's fingers grazed a cut. "Just fix it."

Flame nodded. This was typically Eric: the no-nonsense approach. He was still concerned, of course. He knew that many of the Dauntless openly disliked Eric; few could stand their leader's conversation for more than a few minutes. Flame didn't have any particular desire for the man's company himself, but he tolerated it. Mainly because of the dreams. He just couldn't get that picture of Eric dying in front of him out of his mind.

About this time, Flame realized he had been staring for a moment too long, his fingertips barely brushing against Eric's temple. Eric fidgeted nervously. Flame blinked, and his daydream vanished.

"Okay, well, I can get the piercings out and your skin straightened up, but this will definitely scar. And it will hurt," Flame added, softer than he intended. Eric snarled in response.

"I know it's gonna hurt, just get on with it."

It was all Flame could do to suppress a dark scowl. He didn't let his anger pass his eyes, and instead took on a more serious expression. "Alright, I'm going to have to tilt your chair back."

He held down a pedal until Eric was laying parallel to the floor, and adjusted a lamp so he could see Eric's face more clearly. The Dauntless leader squinted in the bright light, but otherwise did not stir. Flame scooted his chair up to his client's face, so Eric's head was almost lying in his lap. Then with a steadying breath, Flame began to pull.

Eric squirmed beneath Flame, his hands balled into fists and his teeth clenched as he tried to battle the urge to cry out. One piercing came loose.

"Don't move," Flame warned Eric, swiftly removing another piercing as he said so. Eric shot him a look.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"I think you'll find I'm perfectly aware-ow-that I'm supposed to-argh-NOT MOVE," Eric panted. If looks could kill..

Another piercing. This time, Flame couldn't avoid ripping some skin-little bugger was wedged deep in there. Eric let out a strangled cry and blood began to pool on his face.

Flame grabbed a cloth for just such an emergency, but at the sight of the blood, he froze. Instantly, Flame was taken back to his fear landscape.

_It's all your fault. You did this to me._

"I didn't.. I couldn't.." Flame whispered.

_Now I'm dying, and you didn't save me._

"I didn't know, I swear! Hold on... Don't let go..."

_Flame, help me. _The light left Eric's eyes.

"I'm trying."


	4. Chapter 4

_Flame, Flame, Flame, FLAME! _

A voice was calling him, but he couldn't find out who it was. It sounded like Eric, but wasn't he dead..? Now the darkness that surrounded Flame was getting too bright. He could start to see things, he was in a room. Gradually, everything was coming back into focus.

"Flame, FLAME!" Eric practically screamed at him. He had taken the cloth and pressed it to his brow. Flame snapped out of the dream. He shook his head and blinked several times.

Immediately, he groaned. His head hurt.

"Flame, what's wrong with you? You just lost it! You mumbled some crazy stuff. What didn't you know? What were you trying to do? Are you insane?"

Flame shrugged. Maybe he was insane. Waking dreams now; they finally got the best of him. How much more could he take?

Eric sat up and gripped his shoulders, dropping his washcloth. Shook him. "Are you okay?"

Flame started to shrug again, then remembered his manners. Plastered on his best smile. "Yeah, of course. I blanked out for a moment, that's all."

"I may not be from Candor, but I can tell when you're lying, Flame." Eric scowled.

Flame stiffened. "Look, I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yes, you do. I'm your leader, remember?" Eric lifted his chin almost mechanically, one eyebrow dripping blood, yet still Eric dared Flame to disobey. The situation itself made Flame laugh out loud.

"What are you going to do? Blackmail me?" Flame chuckled, brushing off Eric's arms (which were still in the process of holding his shoulders, amazingly). He pushed Eric's chest, forcing the Dauntless leader to lay back down. Eric struggled against him, but only half-heartedly. "I've got one more to take out, anyways."

"Get on with it, then."

Flame hesitated a moment, then yanked out a final piercing from Eric's brow. After cleaning the angry cuts with the washcloth and a little water, Flame applied a temporary bandage to make sure nothing got infected. Gross.

Flame flipped through his appointment book. "Okay, it says here you also wanted a lip piercing?"

"Yeah, I figured I had to get something new to make up for the eyebrow."

"Uh huh.."

"Don't you laugh!"

Just in time, Flame stifled a snicker. "Wasn't gonna."

He allowed Eric to go through a few pages of the different piercings the shop offered, and Eric eventually decided on a simple stud near the corner of his mouth. Relatively tasteful, compared to many of the other piercings Flame had done that day. Flame excused himself from the room to get the supplies needed. Almost immediately after he left, Janice ran into him.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Why don't you look shagged?"

Flame blushed a deep red. "What?!"

"Eric is total Dauntless. Which equals he's a hottie, sweetie. Why haven't you taken advantage of this yet?"

Confused, Flame scratched the nape of his neck. "Uhh.. He's not exactly my type."

Why did Janice want him to get with Eric?

"He doesn't have to be.. If you know what I mean," Janice replied smoothly, ignoring Flame's questioning gaze. She winked, then sidled away to pierce some younger guy's nose.

Okay, if nothing else, that encounter definitely confused Flame. As he gathered his supplies, he tried to forget she ever said anything. By the time he returned to Eric, Flame had almost succeeded.

_I must be professional, _Flame thought to himself. Eric waved to him as he entered. A mischevious smile played on Eric's lips, but the emotion did not reach his eyes. The eyes were always a little sad, a little downcast, but filled with a fierce spark all the same. _Why do I care?_

"Sit up," Flame told him.

"Only if you say please."

"Sit up!" He just raised his voice to a Dauntless leader. What is wrong with him?

Surprisingly enough, Eric sat up obediently. "Geez," he grumbled, "You don't have to yell."

Flame put his mask back on. He smiled, even though he was frustrated and confused and really, really hated Janice right now. He will never, EVER be able remove those images from his head. Flame tried not to think about it too much.

Instead, Flame readied his gun with a small golden stud. He tapped one side of his own mouth, then the other. "Which side do you want it on?"

"This one," Eric said, pointing to the left corner of his mouth.

Flame allowed his fingers to brush across Eric's lips, but only briefly. He quickly drew his hand back when he felt Eric tremble slightly beneath his touch. Again, Flame was left hopelessly confused. He readied the piercing gun.

"Does this feel about right?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay, I'm gonna count to three. One, two-" On two, the stud went in. Eric didn't have time to flinch.

"Ow! What happened to three?"

"Three."

"Very funny. Am I done here?"

"Pretty much."

Eric turned his head towards the doorway, but he didn't get up. He seemed more content to lay back down and fiddle with his new pierced lip. Flame let out an exasperated sigh; he didn't know Eric could be so dramatic. At the same time, Flame recognized this behavior as the cause for alarm it really was. What was Eric so afraid of?

"Alright, you'd better give me some answers. First you need me to fix up your face, which you technically should have gone to an actual nurse for, and now you act like you're scared to walk out the door."

"I am not afraid, I am DAUNTLESS!" Eric sat up suddenly and growled in Flame's face, his teeth about three inches from Flame's nose. His eyes blazed fiercely, but Flame knew he was hiding something. Flame crossed his arms in front of his chest, ready to wait.

"I'm not a coward. I'm not," Eric added, much more quietly.

"I know," Flame said. He tried to soothe Eric with his voice. All of a sudden, Eric seemed to be made of glass. Breakable.

"I guess I can't get out of this," Eric sighed. He slumped back down in his chair, defeated. "As for my face, some Dauntless attacked me last night."

Flame couldn't contain a gasp of surprise.

"They were masked, so I couldn't tell who they were. They ambushed me by the chasm. Two guys held me down while another.. Well, you know.." Here, Eric pointed towards his bandage. "I don't go out much anymore. They don't scare me, but I'm not stupid. I don't have a death wish."

Flame was still busy gaping in shock. Attacks on even unpopular leaders like Eric were extremely rare; especially ambush attacks. Ambushing would be considered cowardice. If there were Dauntless out their willing to use cowardly means to hurt Eric..

"Did they say they were going to kill you?"

"Sort of."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Well.. They said they wouldn't kill me right away. They said they would whenever my 'usefullness' ends. They want to keep me in suspense, I think."

"Those cowards," Flame spat. He glanced down at his white knuckles. When did he make a fist? He couldn't remember ever being this angry. Not even when he only barely made Dauntless.

Apparently Eric noticed this, too. His jaw tightened.

"Now, Flame, don't think you have to try anything just because I told you about this. I just needed to vent, is all," he stated, patting Flame on the shoulder. But Flame was too far gone to listen. Eric stood up, brushing himself off.

Flame frowned. _He thinks I'm too weak to defend him, just because I got ranked 9th. Doesn't he remember me being first after stage one? I won't fail you this time, Eric. I promise. I'll be there._

"Hey," Eric said, startling Flame out of his reverie. "Put me down for another lip piercing, same time tomorrow."

Flame gaped in shock as Eric left the shop without another word, smirking as he went.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, who is it?" Jet suppressed a yawn as he stretched out his arms, one landing firmly on Flame's shoulders. The smells of fresh pizza and man stink encircled the room, making Flame's nose twitch in disgust.

Flame flinched, aghast. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your mystery lover."

"I don't have one."

"Not yet, but you hope that will change."

Flame sighed, leaning back on the couch in Jet's apartment. "That obvious, huh?"

"You're telling me," Chenook growled. "Time to face the music, Flame. We're your best friends, we officially know these things."

Flame laughed. "That may be true, but your heightened perception won't get you as far as you might think."

"Well, who are they?" Jet questioned, getting up to grab a slice of pizza. Every once in a while, the three managed to pencil in a guy's night, and Flame was glad for it. He had been waiting for this all week.

"I'll give you a hint," Flame began, winking at Chenook. Chenook gave Flame a curt nod before following suit.

"Oh, this can't be the same man you were teasing me about last week! I thought we agreed he was MINE!"

"I never said that."

"Whoa! Hold up!" Jet yelled, clearly troubled now. "You guys both know who this guy is, and you didn't tell me?! Flame, continue!"

"Alright.. Well, he's tan.."

"Yeah?" Jet seemed surprised by this. He was one of the select few in Dauntless who kept up with their complexion.

"And he has blue eyes.."

"Uh huh.." Flame smirked as Jet freaked out inwardly. Oh, this was going to be sooo good. Chenook looked as if he was about to burst into fits of laughter.

"Chenook, you know the rest."

Chenook cleared his throat, assuming a straight face. "He got his hair dyed, too. Completely blue! Could you think of anything more sexy, Jet?"

Jet gasped, then promptly tackled Chenook to the floor, punching him in the stomach. Chenook let the laughter out of his system, and Flame couldn't help but laugh along. Without a doubt, Jet was fun to mess with.

"That is NOT funny! You guys know I don't dig dudes like that!"

Chenook snorted as Jet finally allowed him to remove himself from the floor. "You and your old-fashioned values. Are you sure you belong in this century, Jet? Or should you travel back to your little house on the prairie?"

"The more I hang with you, the less you crack me up with your snarky comments."

"At least I have some personality. Jet, I swear, you act like a Stiff sometimes."

"Take it back!"

"Make me!"

"Guys!" Flame interceded before the situation had a chance to descend into an all-out brawl. Jet almost choked on his pizza, and Chenook had a sparkle in his eyes that always meant trouble. Flame groaned inwardly. CRAP.

"So, Flame.." Chenook purred, "You never actually told us who it is that you DO have a crush on.. And you aren't weaselling your way out of this one so easily."

"I'm actually not so sure if I have a crush on him. I don't think there's anything going on."

"What do you mean?" Jet inquired, simultaneously stuffing his mouth with pizza. He offered a slice to Chenook, who shook his head.

"It just feels like I could, but I shouldn't. Like I don't have the right-"

"Ooh, so you can look, but you can't touch! Tragic, yet oddly romantic," Chenook interrupted, sneering.

"Whatever, guys. He just visited the shop earlier today, and I didn't exactly have an interest in him until he started acting..real, I guess."

"Real."

"Don't mock me, Chenook," Flame snarled, but soon his expression became wistful. "It seemed like he was more willing to open up when it was just me. He didn't have to wear his mask anymore."

"How sweet.." Jet said softly. Flame whipped around menacingly, but he soon realized Jet wasn't being sarcastic. Instead, his friend was busy staring him down calmly, perhaps waiting for more information.

"Well, that's all you guys are getting out of me! Sorry!"

"Aww, not even a name?"

"Not even. Now Jet, grab me a slice of that pepperoni, will ya?"


	6. Chapter 6

Flame woke to the unwelcome sound of his alarm. He had been stretched out peacefully on Jet's couch, one leg crushed under Jet's back and an arm tangled around Chenook's neck. The grease of an old, half-eaten slice of pizza dribbled from his collarbone down to his back. He felt..icky.

His alarm had also succeeded in waking up Jet and Chenook, who were just beginning to stir. Flame quickly extricated himself, heading towards Jet's shower immediately. At least he hadn't had any nightmares last night.. Perhaps the smell of the pizza had kept them away.

After showering and brushing his teeth a bazillion times, Flame felt clean enough to start towards work. He said goodbye to Chenook and Jet, who grumbled at him for making them wait to shower, and then left the apartment. He set himself a brisk pace; he didn't want to be late for his first appointment of the day.

A first appointment that just happened to be a certain someone who he just happened to have more-than-friends feelings for. He wondered if this would go over well. He arrived at the shop, sneaking in the door no less than a minute before his shift was to begin. He glanced around, only to become extremely confused when he couldn't find a sign of life anywhere. Normally, Janice opened up shop long before Flame even got out of bed!

"Flame! Where's what's-her-face?" Charlie yelled, peeking out at Flame from the back room.

"Don't know!" Flame yelled back. He was beginning to worry about the situation.. Even Charlie seemed preturbed.

"Well, son, you'd better hurry and open up, then," Charlie announced, returning to whatever he was doing. Flame huffed, doing a quick sweep of the shop floor before turning a sign to say 'open.'

Within ten minutes, the masses had begun to march in. Flame felt as if he had sprouted a third arm, barely keeping the crowds of Dauntless content by often performing several piercings at once. He even had to call Charlie out of the back room, much to his boss's annoyance. All the while, Flame wondered about Janice. If she lost her job, she would be kicked out on the streets to live the rest of her life among the factionless: a horrible fate. And Charlie didn't look too happy.

"Hey, Piercer! Hello! I've got an appointment!" an anonymous voice called from the black blob of Dauntless that had exploded in the shop.

Flame punched a stud into someone's ear and made to stand, but Charlie beat him to it. Apparently he was just as eager to get away from the crowds.

"Right this way, sir.. Oh, young Eric! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Charlie sneered. "I'll handle you in the back room."

"No, I'm afraid that isn't possible, Charlie," Eric snarled right back. "Did I not book an appointment with Flame specifically? You see, no one else will do. He is the only employee of yours that I trust."

"You're lucky he's the only employee who always shows up, too," Charlie grumbled, to which Eric raised an eyebrow but refrained from commenting on Charlie's brusque behavior. Flame took this as his cue. He got up and led Eric by the arm to the private room.

When they were alone, Eric did not hesitate to settle down in his chair. Flame sat across from him, all his tools laid out on a counter to his right.

"Alright Eric," he said, motioning for Eric to lean towards him. The Dauntless leader complied. "You said three lip piercings? What kind would you like?"

Flame reached up a hand for the sole purpose of getting a better look at the area to be pierced. He was not going to enjoy this. Absolutely not. Before he could touch any skin, however, Eric grabbed his wrist. Flame looked up, alarmed, but didn't try to twist away. Eric had captured him in a soul-baring stare, a slow smile stretching across Eric's (mostly) unmarred lips. The stud glinted in the bright light.

"I want three golden rings," Eric whispered hoarsely, moving one of Flame's fingers to his lips. "One here, one here, and one...here." He dragged Flame's fingers across his own lips, drawing small x's where he wanted each ring.

"Of c-course," Flame stammered, pulling his hand away. Did that really just happen?

Eric was eyeing him hungrily, and Flame was forced to turn away. He grabbed a cleansing wipe, cleaning Eric's lip gently. Eric closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Flame had to try really hard to keep his hands from shaking then. He grabbed a needle after he was done cleaning, starting at the back of the lip and pushing through Eric's skin slowly. He created three small holes in this way. Flame envisioned the x's, and his breath hitched slightly. He hoped Eric wouldn't notice.

Soon, Flame had the golden rings in place, and Eric opened his eyes. "You're done already?"

"Yeah, it doesn't take that long. I could do with a few more minutes away from that mess out there, though," Flame sighed, gesturing towards the door. "I assume you know how to take care of them and all that."

Eric nodded. "Hey, if you want, I could pretend to be having..complications."

Flame regarded him sceptically. "You'd do what?"

"But Flame," Eric mimicked a whiny voice, "It doesn't feel right against my skin. Could you check it out?"

Flame laughed, then attempted to imitate Charlie. "_Young Eric_, don't be so childish! It feels weird at first, but in due time it will straighten itself out."

Eric chuckled darkly. "No one is ever going to take me seriously around here, are they? I'll always be that lucky kid, second to Four."

"Nah, everyone already thinks you're a big deal. Trust me, you can be quite intimidating."

Flame tried to be reassuring. He moved his chair closer to the Dauntless leader.

"It's just because of this," Eric replied glumly, twisting one of his new rings. "And not even that gives me that Dauntless image. I need to look stronger."

"Eric, being Dauntless isn't all about the bells and whistles, you know. Or the tattoos and piercings, respectively," Flame corrected him. "It's your daring. Your bravery."

"Seems like everyone has a different idea about what that is now. I think it's never giving up in the face of your fear, but Four tells me it is having the courage to acknowledge your fear and be smart about it. Flame, which of us is right?"

Flame thought for a moment, taking his time as he looked Eric over. Eric squirmed under his gaze. "Well, both of those ideas make a lot of sense. But, I'm afraid I have a third one to add to your list."

Eric snarled. "Spit it out, then!"

Flame watched Eric patiently as his frustrated leader squirmed some more, then let out a small "sorry." Only then did he continue.

"I believe being Dauntless is mostly about believing in righteous action. You've got to not only act when you see something that needs to be done, but you must do the right thing as well. This requires not only a refusal to give up because of your fear, but acknowledging it and using your brain to figure out which battles you need to fight to achieve your objective."

"Wow, Flame, that was kinda deep. And smart. You sound almost Erudite." Eric scratched the back of his head as he frowned in thought. "I never thought of that before."

"Well, look on the bright side. If you hadn't, we never would have had this conversation!" Flame smiled up at Eric, leaning forward. He decided to take a chance and clasped Eric's hands tightly in his own. He stroked the back of Eric's hand with his thumb in what he hoped was a stress-relieving manner. He was rewarded when Eric smiled shyly back at him. Flame wondered if he should go in for a kiss or not..

Eric stood up abruptly after checking his watch. "I've gotta go! Sorry I troubled you with my issues, Flame. I'll see you around."

"Hey!" Flame shouted after him. Eric whirled around.

"What?"

"Let me know if there are any more incidents at the chasm, okay? Or anywhere."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Sure thing."

Flame watched as Eric left him, feeling more alone with every step the Dauntless leader took. He watched Eric's back until he was out of sight. Sighing bitterly, Flame picked up a gun and returned to his work. _I just need a few drinks_, Flame thought, vowing to visit the local bar as soon as he was done at the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, buddy!" Chenook clapped Flame on the back, startling him out of his (partially drunken) reverie.

Chenook slid onto the bar stool next to him, an ever-present smirk featured as his constant expression of choice. "Little early for drinks, don't you think? Didn't you just get off work?"

Flame shrugged. "You know Janice? Yeah, she couldn't make it today. We were extremely busy."

"That's unfortunate," Chenook chuckled, then instantly became serious. "Flame, are you alright? You look pale. Well, paler than normal." The smirk returned.

Flame slugged Chenook playfully in the stomach before bothering to reply. "If you were a traitorous, ambushing coward, where would you hide?"

"Straight to the point, huh? Well, I'd hide in plain sight. Seems the most logical place."

"That doesn't help me."

"I'm aware of that, but it's the truth."

"Chenook.. Do you know anyone who works in the control rooms at night? Someone who can get us some footage of the chasm?"

Chenook popped his knuckles, playing idle. "I have my resources."

Flame's eyes widened. "Four? Really?"

"While you were off popping metal into people, _I_ was networking. How else am I gonna get out of this stupid instructor job?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get that footage! Remember.. A few nights ago. At the chasm."

"And why would I do that?"

Flame smiled wide; a big, toothy grin. "Cuz I'm your best friend..?"

Chenook snorted. Flame pretended to sniff.

"Fine. I'll do it," Chenook said flatly. He stalked towards a very drunk Four, mumbling something about how you only have friends when they need your help. Flame laughed a little too loudly, and Chenook shot him a backwards glare.

Flame glanced across the bar, and what he saw caused his laugh to end with an abrupt hiccup. Eric stood by the entrance and leaned against the wall, obviously attempting to look bored. By the way Eric's eyes scanned the crowd, though, Flame guessed the truth. Eric was just trying to keep from looking lost. Flame didn't hesitate to down his fourth shot of whiskey. He faked a cough while waving Eric over, and succeeded in making eye contact. Eric nodded and made his way towards Flame.

"Want a drink? I'm buying," Flame offered as Eric took the seat Chenook had just occupied.

"Sure, I could use a couple shots," Eric managed to say as he yawned. Upon closer inspection, Flame could see a few dark circles under his eyes.

"You tired?" Flame asked as he held up two fingers to the bartender.

"I certainly haven't been able to sleep much."

"Understood."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, waiting on their drinks. Eric began to tap his foot, then spoke up.

"So, who was that guy you were with earlier?"

"Huh?"

"You know.. Blond? Tall? Kinda pale?"

Flame sneered involuntarily at this last description, already planning his revenge for Chenook's jab. "That was just Chenook. He's an old friend of mine. We're real close, like this."

Flame crossed two fingers, beaming at Eric. Now that he had had a few drinks, Flame could definitely see what Janice was talking about.. Eric was kinda hot.

"Oh," Eric said, frowning. "Really? It's like that?"

"No, no, no, NO. Not like that," Flame quickly corrected himself, guessing what Eric was thinking. "Just like brothers, that's all."

"Hmm."

Flame blushed, willing his thoughts away. Fortunately, the bartender arrived with their drinks and Flame could focus his attention on something else. He downed his fifth shot with ease and relaxed for the first time that day.

That is, until Chenook tapped him on the shoulder and sat down on Flame's opposite side.

"I got that thing you wanted," Chenook said, pitching his voice low. He slipped Flame a short, stubby key. "It's a spare."

"How did you-" Flame started, but Chenook cut him off.

"Turns out, all you have to do is make out with Four. He's drunk off his a**."

Flame cleared his throat. Chenook had said that a little too loudly and now Eric was staring him down in a mix of wonder and disgust.

"Um.. Eric, this is Chenook. Chenook, this is Eric," Flame nodded between them. The two men simply gawked at each other while Flame looked back and forth helplessly. Chenook narrowed his eyes, and Flame held his breath. He wasn't quite sure how this introduction would go over.

He didn't like the way Chenook was looking at Eric, either. Finally, Eric broke the stare and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"I know who you are," Chenook growled, but still shook with Eric. Flame breathed again. All would be well. Or at least, Eric wouldn't get his face messed up again. Chenook turned back to Flame, his eyes still narrow in suspicion.

"Chenook-"

"We'll talk."

Flame stared after his best friend, dumbfounded, as Chenook walked away.

"What was that about?"

"No idea, but I'm not too worried about it," Flame lied. "Chenook will come around."

Apparently feigning nonchalance works on Eric. Flame would have to keep that in mind for future occasions. Wait.. Did he just imply the future? He didn't mean to do that. He washed that thought down with yet another shot. Was that his third or seventh? Glasses kept reappearing on his table.

"Just one question."

"Yeah huh?"

"Why was he making out with Four?"

Flame couldn't help it; he busted out laughing. Eric laughed with him, and they shared in the mysterious phenomenon of alcohol-induced humor. Flame's brain felt foggy and it ached, but he was too drunk to care. He stumbled from the bar and promptly fell to his knees, laughing the whole time. The laughing was the last thing he remembered before he was out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

Flame awoke the next morning in a strange apartment that obviously wasn't his. He had a ringing in his ears and his head pounded tremendously. Flame chastised himself for getting that drunk. He should have known better and now he would have to deal with the consequences.

The fact that he could barely remember what had happened the night before didn't help him in finding out what those consequences might be. Registering the awesome fact that he still had on his clothes from last night, Flame shifted in the bed he had obviously passed out on, and froze immediately when his leg came in contact with something solid. Slowly, he turned his head until the sleeping form of Eric came into full view.

_Oh, crap_. He didn't kiss him or anything, did he? Flame didn't remember doing that.. He hoped that the universe would be on his side for once and he just passed out.

Flame slid out from under the covers, being extremely careful not to wake Eric. He turned to leave, _thank goodness _he didn't have work today, but paused at the door.

He should leave Eric something for his help, at least. A token of his appreciation? A note? Flowers? Flame honestly had no clue what Eric would like and all of his ideas were kind of cheesy.

Quickly, Flame grabbed a post-it note and a pen off of Eric's desk. On it, he wrote:

_Thanks for putting up with me last night. Hope I didn't throw up on you or anything.. Sorry that you had to deal with that! Um, I've got to go attend to some business. If you wish, you can find me by the fountain around 11ish._

_ Flame _

At the bottom, he drew a big smiley face. There, that automatically made it infinitely better..

Flame slapped his forehead. He was dumb, dumb, dumb... But he had to pay a visit to that control room. He waved goodbye to the sleeping Eric and stepped out the door.

As he opened the door, it slammed into something solid. Flame looked down to see a very irritated Max crouching by the door and rubbing his forehead. Flame wondered vaguely how many other Dauntless leaders he would come into contact with if he stuck around. He bent to help Max up, noticing on the way down that Max had dropped a huge stack of envelopes, one almost completely hidden under the door, as well as a glinting silver knife. The letter under the door was addressed to Eric. Flame stooped again to collect the envelopes, handing them to Max.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I wasn't aware of your prescence," Flame apologized, but Max simply waved him off.

"It's okay, kid. We all make mistakes."

Flame flushed in anger as Max turned and began to walk down the hall. "But, sir!" Flame called after him, "What were you doing?"

Max half-turned to face Flame, but he kept walking. "Nothing of your concern, my boy. Isn't there something for you to do at that shop? You'd better hurry."

"You're perfectly right, sir. I should get going," Flame sneered after the man, grinning inwardly. He clutched at the letter as it slid from up his sleeve. The one that was addressed to Eric. With that, Flame set off at a brisk pace towards the control room. He didn't want any more unexpected run-ins.


	9. Chapter 9

When Flame arrived at the control room, Chenook was already waiting outside. His friend whirled with a snarl that was almost feral in nature at the sound of his footsteps. Flame faltered in his step, but kept going. Chenook could be startling at times, but he would never hurt him. Chenook chose that moment to punch him in the gut. Okay, scratch his previous statement.

"If I had known you were going to take so long I would've just held on to that key myself," Chenook taunted, but Flame wouldn't take the bait. He focused on unlocking the door. He did, however, have a question.

"Four?"

"He won't be waking up for a little while."

"You're so evil," Flame said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Check out what I picked off of Max this morning. Perhaps it will excuse my tardiness."

Chenook eagerly took the envelope and broke the seal, careful not to rip it. He removed a letter and scanned its contents. His eyebrows rose higher and higher with every word he read. Chenook refused to budge until he had read the letter twice, much to Flame's annoyance.

"It isn't me you have to worry about being evil," Chenook said when he finally looked up, holding out the letter for Flame to see. "It's your precious Eric."

Flame snatched the letter away from him and read it hastily.

_Eric, _

_ Thank you so much for your correspondence, as well as your part in convincing the other Dauntless leaders to go ahead and go forward with the plan. I have developed a prototype serum for the Dauntless army, but I know not yet of its mind control capabilities. I need a test subject, and soon._

_ Also, do not forget your role in all of this. Start locating Divergents now, and when you find them, eliminate them. Finding them will always be your first responsibility. If you succeed, the new world we seek to build will become a glorious reality. If you fail, well.. Let me just say you had better not. Good luck on the hunt! _

_ Jeanine _

_P.S. Be sure to keep my agent posted. I like to be in the know. _

Flame wretched. He almost puked all over Chenook's shoes, but barely restrained himself. Chenook ran a hand up and down his spine as he threw up in a nearby trash can.

Eric was evil. Eric was EVIL. He was conspiring with Jeanine, too, of all people. Flame had heard of the Erudite woman before but he never read anything she wrote. She basically wanted to ruin Abnegation; that was her thing. Flame had expected better from Eric.

He smiled weakly up at Chenook, who offered him some water to wash his mouth out with. Gratefully, Flame took the water. His mouth didn't taste too good at the moment.

"I would say 'I told you so' but.. I'm not that bad of a jerk," Chenook added sympathetically, struggling to fill the silence. He continued to rub Flame's back, chewing his lip in an effort to find something to say.

"It's fine, Chenook. He wasn't my 'boyfriend' anyways. It never got that far."

"It sure seemed like it at the bar last night."

"We were drunk.. I was very drunk."

"Oh." After a while, Chenook removed his hand and started towards the computers. "Do you still want to do this thing?"

"Why not," Flame sighed, exasperated. "Maybe I can congratulate them on a job well done."

He was _so_ going to beat the crap out of them anyways. He wasn't sure anymore if he should meet Eric, but he had to get at least one productive thing done today. Chenook found the footage with ease, and Flame checked the time.

"Okay, surely Four should have been here by now. What's up with him?"

Chenook smirked knowingly, offering only a vague answer. "He told me he had some things he was tied up in."

Flame took a moment to comprehend. "Chenook, you didn't! Is he going to be _untied_ any time soon?"

"Only if he behaves."

"Chenook!"

"Okay, fine, I'll be nice to him. He'll probably be so hung over he won't notice, anyways. Speaking of noticing, let's watch this video!" Chenook faked excitement, then rolled his eyes at himself. Flame did the same, then turned his attention to the screen.

First, Eric walked alone towards the chasm. Everything seemed normal for about two seconds, as a lumbering shape came alive out of the darkness. It caught Eric from behind and pushed him down, using a hand to muffle his screams. Eric tried to kick the person off of him, but the thing was too heavy. Soon after Eric was on the ground, two more shapes appeared from the dark. They each grabbed one of Eric's arms and one of his legs, pinning him roughly on his back while the biggest man gagged him.

"Such cowardice," Chenook growled, shaking his head.

"Wait, there's more."

Flame and Chenook watched the tape for a little longer, listening as the attackers told Eric of their intention to kill him in due time. The biggest coward held a glinting knife to Eric's throat..

"Pause! Pause! Pause!" Flame yelled, jumping up and down. Chenook jolted out of his comfortable position, swearing as he found the correct button.

"Zoom in on that knife," Flame whispered, hardly able to believe his luck. If he was right..

Chenook zoomed in. A silver knife came into full view, in startling high definition. Flame whistled at the wicked blade. "That knife belongs to Max. I saw it on him this morning."

"Great! That's just great!" Chenook complained. "Now, not only are all of our Dauntless leaders corrupt and about to murder us; no, that wouldn't be near enough. They have to murder each other, too!"

"Think about it, Chenook!" Flame hissed, squeezing his friend's shoulders tightly. "Why would they kill him if they think he will go along with their plan? He must be secretly conspiring against them, and they found out, and, and..."

"Whoa, buddy. You're jumping to conclusions. Until such time as Eric is proven NOT evil, we will act as if he intends to continue being evil."

"Yeah, that sounds smart. But you know what's smarter?"

Chenook raised an eyebrow, daring Flame to continue. "What?"

"What if I go ahead and become his boyfriend, and then I can wheedle out of him whether or not he is actually evil? If he loves me, won't he want to make me evil, too?"

"Well, he could just inject you with a serum and have all that, it seems."

"He wouldn't do that.."

Chenook rose to his feet, his face contorted in anger. "How do you know, Flame? He might be just playing you. He might not. He might want to make you a test subject for that kooky stuff Jeanine thought up! You have too much Amity in you for your own good, and not enough Erudite."

The words hurt. Chenook seldom spoke to Flame this way, and when he did, he was usually only teasing. This time, though, Flame knew Chenook was for real. He turned away before any tears could escape, and replied in a quiet voice.

"Maybe all he needs is a little Amity."


	10. Chapter 10

Flame ran. Chenook's words felt like a wedge driving through their friendship. Chenook had known very well that he couldn't possibly deny Eric. Could he?

He supposed he could, if he had to. Flame considered himself strong enough to survive it, it was just.. Eric was one of the better things in his life recently. Flame ached for the life Eric brought into everything he was involved in. The fierce independence Flame himself had already almost forgotten; what it takes to live like the factionless. Always being hungry for something, and letting that hunger drive you every single day.

In the end, he was betrayed by those he loved most. Flame still didn't feel like a victim, though. He simply felt liberated from the drag of his comfortable life. Wasn't that why he had chosen Dauntless in the first place? So he would never be bored?

His head really hurt. Flame stopped running. If he could only catch his breath, get more oxygen into his brain, it would stop. Flame stumbled and caught himself against the wall, breathing rapidly. The edges of his vision began to blur before he was plunged from a hallway completely into blackness. He blinked, and the same hallway reappeared, only Flame wasn't alone. A shadowy figure stood in front of him, watching him gasp for air.

Gradually, the figure morphed. The shadow became shorter, chubbier. Patches of thinning brown dotted its head. It held a beer in one hand.

"Dad?" Flame choked. He couldn't believe his eyes. "How did you get here?"

His father, a simple shadow, took a swig of his beer. "You are a failure to me, my disobedient son."

"I'm not," Flame said through clenched teeth, raising a fist to strike the shadow. But it was already morphing again.

The shadow became longer and more feminine in shape. Flame saw eyes like his own open, and realized that this must be his mother.

"Mom!" he cried, stepping forward to hug her. "I have so many questions!"

The shadow figure didn't reply. When he reached to touch it, it vanished. Flame blinked again, confused. He was more alone than ever, now. Not even his own mother would-

_That's not my mom_, he thought firmly to himself. _I'm just going crazy. Yeah, that's it._

Flame didn't allow the tears to come. He didn't let the emotion pass below his eyes. Instead, he focused on one of the few things that remained clear in his life: he had to find Max, and beat the crap out of him if he could. As Flame stalked the compound, his headache began to subside. The fog became smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely, much like his shadow parents. Flame really believed in faction before blood, and right now, his faction was in more danger than ever. Something had to be done.

A few minutes passed before Flame reached the cafeteria, where several Dauntless members and initiates were busy chowing down on various food items; chicken, fruit, chocolate cake. It didn't take but a few more seconds for Flame to spot Max, cracking jokes amiably with three other Dauntless leaders. Eric hadn't arrived at lunch yet. That was for the best.

Taking a deep breath, Flame walked across the cafeteria towards Max. The leader didn't even notice Flame until he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Max," Flame said, putting on a winning smile. "I need to talk to you in private, it's important and requires your immediate attention."

Max sighed heavily, making a gesture he thought Flame didn't notice to the other leaders. As the older man stood, Flame sized him up. A big man, with a little too much flab for his own good. This would be fun.

"Alright, my boy, where to?" Max huffed.

"This way, sir, if you would so kindly follow me."

Flame led Max down a series of dark tunnels, not really paying much mind to where he turned and where he didn't. The pair walked further and further away from the Pit and the other Dauntless.

"Hey, Flame, where are you going?"

Flame stopped. "Oh, we're here!"

"Wha-" Max never got to finish his question, as Flame turned on him and punched him in the jaw. Max stumbled backwards, rubbing his jaw. Pure hatred filled his eyes, but then again, they probably only mirrored Flame's own.

"I know what you've done," Flame hissed, pointing a shaking finger at his leader. "You're in a plot to control the Dauntless with Jeanine. You want to kill the Abnegation and rule yourself. And if that isn't bad enough, you're ALSO planning on wiping out your competition. Isn't that right, Maxie? Isn't that what you were going for when you ambushed Eric? You coward!"

"I'll show you who's a coward," Max glowered. He took a step towards Flame, towering over the younger man. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging me to have mercy on a _coward_ like you."

Without warning, Max went for Flame's nose. Flame ducked, going for an uppercut to Max's stomach. His fist hit hard muscle under the flab, and Flame's eyes widened. Perhaps he had underestimated Max.

Max chuckled, thrusting a knee upwards. Flame managed to shift his position before Max could get a solid hit on him, but Max's knee did graze his side. Flame coughed as he heard a crunch from his midsection. A rib.

Deciding to try speed instead of might, Flame twisted away from Max, flitting around his slower opponent. He punched hard and fast, but nothing seemed to be enough. Instead of skin, Max had a layer of hard leather. Flame was only making both Max and himself more angry.

Soon, Flame lost his head. He struck out blindly in his rage, raking his fingers down Max's skin. Max howled in pain, whirling around like a bull ready to charge. Flame aimed a kick at his face, but the Dauntless leader simply caught hold of his ankle and twisted it viciously. Something snapped, and Flame fell to the ground. He curled into the fetal position as Max kicked him in the gut over and over again. Flame screamed, then Max kicked his head. He lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

Flame was on the train again. The dead and dying surrounded him, and a rotting stench penetrated the atmosphere. Flame tried not to look at the bodies, but turned abruptly when he heard a high-pitched scream. He ran frantically from car to car, trying to locate the source of the sound. Flame burst into a last car, and the scene before his eyes almost made him physically sick.

His own mother lay gasping on the floor, one hand clenched at her side and already covered in blood. She let out another gut-wrenching scream as a boot collided with her stomach. Flame's eyes slowly moved up the dark form that hovered over his mother; it was a form he recognized.

Eric turned and flashed an evil grin. His canines were elongated to form a pair of yellowed fangs, and he held in his right hand Max's silver dagger, bloodied. Eric snarled at Flame as if he were more wild animal than human.

"What's the matter, Flame?" Eric sneered. "Am I evil now? Do you love me still?"

Flame began to shiver. His legs felt like mush underneath him, and he could no longer bear to stand. Slowly, he fell to the floor, and couldn't get back up. He was so cold. Shudders wracked his frame, and with each one came a burst of pain from his chest. His heart was breaking, breaking..

All Flame could hear was Eric's maniacal laughter ringing in his mind. The whole world had gone insane. Distant voices crept around him, prodding him. Pushing him over the edge.

"Flame, wake..." They called to him. "Don't die."

_But I want to. _

"Come back, you idiot!"

_ Why should I?_

"I love you, okay? So you can't leave me now!"

_Huh?_

The voices had collapsed together, forming only one voice. It kept growing and growing. Flame just wanted to go back to sleep. He wanted, no, needed to just give up. Eric was evil, Eric had killed his mother.

"Flame! You had better wake up!" The voice sounded sad, like it was crying. Flame briefly wondered why this was. Nobody but he was going to die.

"I love you, I love you, come back."

Fine. He would go back, but only for a few minutes. Then he would be back to dying. A pair of hands caressed his face, pulling him away from the nightmares. Flame's eyes fluttered open.

The light was so bright Flame had to squint. He was lying in a bed, with clean sheets. Whitewashed walls surrounded him, and for a second, Flame felt dizzy. Rough hands still grounded him and helped to ease his throbbing head. He tried to stay sleeping, but the hands woke him up. A face wasted no time in appearing above him, breathing down on his face. Flame smiled weakly; the breath was warm.

It took some time for Flame to register who the face belonged to. This occured soon after Eric crushed him in a welcoming embrace.

Flame flinched. Eric had killed his mother! What was going on? Flame didn't have time to react, however. Soon Eric was kissing him, crashing their lips together so enthusiastically that Flame felt sure his would bruise. Though thoroughly confused by Eric's actions (perhaps he was bipolar?), Flame couldn't help but enjoy the kiss. Eric climbed up onto the bed, effectively straddling Flame, who couldn't help but gasp as their bodies came into closer contact. He kissed Eric more passionately than he had perhaps kissed anyone, though a cold part of his core tugged at him.

Shouldn't he be feeling a bit more hesitant? Eric was a murderer. With these thoughts driving him, he pushed Eric away. Eric didn't fight him, but a light that had been gleaming in his eyes faded. The Dauntless leader simply looked away, though Flame did manage to catch the look of hurt that filled his eyes. Eric looked.. Older. More stressed.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Eric finally looked up, smiling sheepishly. "Hey, you alright?"

As his eyes caught sight of that smile, Flame remembered. The envelope. Chenook. The knife. Max.. MAX!

"Where's Max?" Flame croaked, attempting to get out of bed. His head spun and he almost threw up.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Eric shouted at him, using both hands to push him back down. Flame fought him, still trying to rise. If he could only get to his feet, he could get out of here. Max was probably behind all of this!

"Hey!" Eric yelled again, angry this time. "Max is dead, okay?"

At this, Flame stopped struggling. Max, dead? No, that couldn't be.

Eric relaxed, though he didn't remove his hands. He looked as if he was afraid Flame would try to bolt again. "Flame, I heard you guys fighting. I wasn't going to do anything, but then you fell, and Max knocked you unconscious. He started choking you.." Eric's voice became strained. "I put a bullet through his head and hid the body. It won't be long before the other Dauntless leaders find him, though."

Eric sighed, leaning back and running his fingers through dark hair nervously. It looked as if he had been doing that a lot recently. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Flame watched Eric as the leader debated with himself inwardly, eventually decided to go ahead with what he was going to say.

"Why did you attack Max in the first place? What am I risking my life and my position for?"

Flame didn't respond at first. He wondered how much information he could trust Eric with. After all, he WAS one of the Dauntless leaders in Jeanine's plot.. But then again, if Eric wanted to hurt Flame, he could have just let Max kill him.

"I had a few reasons," Flame began, observing Eric warily. When Eric didn't show any aggression, he continued. "First, I found out he was one of the men who attacked you."

Eric's eyes widened in disbelief. "You said you had a few reasons," he quickly reminded Flame.

"I also found that he was part of a plot to control the Dauntless, so he could overthrow the government," Flame whispered. "One that all of the Dauntless leaders were a part of, it seems."

Eric still didn't show any aggression. He kept his face passive, if a little guarded, and nodded for Flame to continue.

"And, well.. I really didn't like his attitude. I think that's it," Flame finished lamely, edging closer to his end of the bed and waiting for Eric to make any sudden movements.

Eric laughed, but the sound was dry and joyless. Sarcastic. "I suppose you'll want to kill me now, for my treachery. You can if you want."

Eric closed his eyes, but Flame simply shook his head. He realized in time that Eric couldn't see this, and that his leader had started shaking. Eric was afraid.

Flame considered, for a moment, killing Eric. Chenook had said that he was evil, after all. But why would an evil person offer themselves up to die? Flame wrapped his arms around Eric's neck, and shivered as Eric gasped, then bit his lip. Trying to hide his fear.

Maybe he should start squeezing. Maybe he shouldn't. Flame frowned at his own indecision. He remembered Eric in his nightmares. Eric, baring his fangs. Eric, killing his mother.

Eric, dying.

He couldn't kill him, he couldn't. The simulation Eric wasn't real, but Flame doubted he could have even killed that one. How could he do that to someone he loved so dearly?

Instead of choking Eric, Flame reached upwards with one hand and tangled his fingers in dark locks, cradling Eric's head. With the other hand, he caressed Eric's cheek, tracing the edge of his jaw. Pulling the man gently closer, Flame pressed his lips to Eric's, encompassing him in his arms. Eric moved with him, bringing the pair even closer. Now that Eric was sure of his reception, Flame knew he would take charge.

Man, did Eric take charge. His leader's arms closed around Flame's waist, hoisting him up and into the other man's lap. They kissed hungrily until Flame pulled away, panting. Eric began to pull up his shirt, but Flame stopped him.

"Not here. Come with me," Flame reassured Eric with a chaste kiss on the forehead before taking his hand and pulling him off the bed. Again, the world spun around Flame, but he resisted the urge to throw up. After stumbling for a few feet, he finally regained his bearings. He turned to smile at a worried Eric, then made his way out of the infirmary, lover in tow.


	12. Chapter 12

The going was slow, as Flame could only limp so far at a time. However, whenever he thought of his destination, a slow smile crept across his features. If Eric was going to be his boyfriend (dare he say it), he was going to have to know the truth about him. Flame had saved the serum for just such a special occasion.

Still, the thought of Eric knowing he was once factionless terrified Flame. He knew of the contempt that surrounded his kind, especially among the factions. The only person who had ever known his secret was Chenook, who had helped him to sneak his way into initiation, claiming a false transfer from Abnegation. The faction that had given him everything he had ever owned, including his wadrobe.

His fear landscape wouldn't leave that part out, though. Eric would see, and Flame needed him to see. Maybe, if Eric accepted him despite his fears, the nightmares would go away. But what if Eric didn't like what he saw? Perhaps he could add that fear to his list.

Flame led Eric towards the right side of the Pit, then upwards towards the glass ceiling. As he climbed, his breathing grew choppier and more shallow. Flame pulled Eric into the glass room at the top of their climb. Eric continued to allow him to lead. Soon, they stood in front of a door, the gateway to Flame's fears.

"Here," Flame pulled a syringe out of his pocket. Eric tilted his head back for the injection, his eyes trained on Flame's hands as he maneuvered the needle. After Eric, Flame injected himself with the serum.

Eric took Flame's hand and squeezed, grinning almost lazily though his demeanor was serious. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

Eric gulped. "How many you got?"

"Currently?" Flame smirked, gripping Eric's hand a little tighter. The Dauntless leader rolled his eyes.

"Duh."

"I honestly don't know. I did have fifteen, but.. We'll have to see. I've kind of avoided this place ever since initiation."

Eric nodded, and Flame pulled him into the fear landscape.

Flame and Eric soon found themselves standing in an old graveyard. All those that had once adorned the ancient headstones with flowers had long since passed away themselves, and tangles of acid green vines dared to creep on some of the older graves. Directly in front of Flame, a crumbling headstone read: Fione Steele (dates unknown).

"A cemetary for the factionless.." Eric whispered, taking in the desolation in awe. Factions all had their own unique way of dealing with death, and Flame supposed they never thought about where the factionless went after they died. Flame just stood, paralyzed. His stomach twisted itself into knots, and he felt weak.

"It's my mom," Flame breathed, "Dad never told me what became of her."

This had always been his worst fear for his mother-that she had run off and died somewhere. He would never get to know her. He would never get to see her smile, or hear her voice, or feel her embrace. His mother was dead, gone forever.

Flame sank to his knees, then foregoing that, laid face down in the rough grass. Only then, with his face buried, did he allow himself to weep. He was vaguely aware of a hand on his back, rubbing up and down his spine. The small comfort would not be enough. Flame felt much too empty; all of the energy he usually spent controlling his emotions zapped. His chest ached from deep within his heart, broken away from the only person who he had ever felt truly loved him. A person who had never known him growing up, but loved him anyways. Now, she had abandoned him.

"Flame, it isn't real! Get a hold of yourself!" Eric tugged him from the grass, pulling him into a hug. Flame didn't want Eric to see his tears. He turned his head away, but Eric cupped his face between his hands and forced Flame to look at him. Tenderly, he kissed each stain Flame's tears had left behind. Gradually, Flame calmed down, and started to kiss Eric back eagerly. Eric laughed, a raucous noise that had Flame laughing, too.

He wasn't laughing for long, however. The ground underneath the pair crumbled, and they fell into a dark abyss. Flame lost hold of Eric as he fell through the unknown, his heart racing wildly. What awaited him at the bottom? Oh, he was going to die. He was going to die.

Flame felt sure he could hear objects whizzing by his ears, getting a little closer with each pass. Soon, one would hit him in the head and kill him for sure.

_Okay, I've gotta calm down. You're just falling. Imagine a bunch of pillows at the bottom, or something.._

Flame tried to steady his breathing, a difficult task as wind rushed into his lungs. Everything was happening much too fast for his liking. Eventually, though, Flame felt he could get himself under control if he thought of Eric. He didn't think Eric liked falling. He should try to end this as soon as possible.

Flame closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. What would Eric say if he could reach him? _He would say that it would be okay, that I'm not alone. _Somewhere in the darkness, Eric was falling with him. Probably sleeping, he was so bored.

Flame laughed, imagining Eric taking a nap in midair. Flame wouldn't put it past him. Just like that, Flame stopped fallling, landing gracefully in a perfect square of a room. Eric landed beside him, not quite so gracefully.

"Hey, could you give me a warning next time?" Eric growled, obviously miffed. However, Flame didn't have time to respond to this, as two Dauntless officers had materialized out of nowhere, and strapped a struggling Flame into an uncomfortable metal chair.

"We know your secret, Flame Steele," one officer sneered. "Oh, wait, that isn't even your real name! Excuse me, _Jessie_, but we are going to have to sentence you to death. Effective immediately."

Flame lowered his head, waiting for the fatal injection. He wouldn't allow these officers the satisfaction of catching a glimpse of his fear. Eric, however, didn't seem to want to play along.

"Wait!" Eric advanced forward, causing one officer to push him back against the wall.

"No interference," the officer said, pinning Eric.

"But he hasn't done anything wrong! I doubt you guys can tell me one thing he has done wrong."

"On the contrary," the officer smirked, still holding Eric back. Flame looked up, his heart pounding. Eric would soon find out the truth. "Jessie Timbur's heinous crimes are as follows: impersonation of an Abnegation initiate, attempting to cross factionless sector lines without legal permission, various white collar crimes, assault of an officer, arson, and last but not least, disturbing the peace."

Eric gaped at Flame. "Is all of this true?"

Flame hung his head. "Yes, it's all true."

"How in the heck did you commit arson? And you never told me you were factionless!"

"Honestly, Eric, what would you have done had I told you? No, let me answer that. You probably would have had me removed from Dauntless and everyone I care about, including yourself."

Flame was more angry than afraid now. The officers were beginning to disappear.

"That doesn't justify your actions!"

"Oh, yeah? Well what if I told you I only committed those 'white collar' crimes so I could afford to buy food? Or that the assault was only me pushing an officer who pursued me into a dumpster?"

Eric raised an eyebrow.

Flame sighed, guilty tears rolling down his cheeks. The officers had completely disappeared, and now the straps that held him in place had begun to vanish, as well. "The arson.. I had to light an old, abandoned building on fire to prevent more officers from following me. I didn't know the little girl liked to play there."

Flame broke down, covering his face with his hands as he sobbed. His chair vanished, and suddenly, fire swirled around them. The room had become older, grubbier.

A little girl appeared in front of Flame as Eric watched in shock. She was almost unrecognizable as a human being. Burns covered her face and body; all of her hair had been burned off. Flame gazed up at her from his new seat on the burning floor. The girl screamed in his face, a horrid, wretched cry that echoed and multiplied off the walls.

"You killed me," she said accusingly, pointing towards Flame. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Jessie, you did. Because you killed me, that will no longer be your name. From now on, you are to be called Flame, and only Flame. It will remind you every time someone speaks to you of what you have done, and you will never be able to forget it! That is my revenge!"

The girl cackled as fire surrounded the pair, blocking Eric from Flame's vision. Flame screamed as the fire came into contact with his skin. "Flaaaaame! Flaaaaaame! Burn, Flaaaaaame!" the girl chanted, dancing around him.

"I didn't mean to.. Get away from me, please," Flame whimpered, curling into a ball on the floor. He covered his ears, but the chanting of the girl he had killed still haunted him. The fire came closer and closer, branding his skin. Maybe he deserved to die for what he had done. Perhaps he should just lay there until the fire took his life, and his shame, away from him. Then he could go to hell and burn some more.

"Flame! Er, I mean, Jessie! Get up, we have to MOVE, now!" Eric yelled, tugging a stumbling Flame to his feet.

"Just call me Flame, it's what I deserve," Flame muttered miserably.

"I refuse to believe that," Eric panted. "You're one of the kindest people I've ever known."

"Maybe in Dauntless," Flame laughed bitterly. He half-expected the sound to echo, it was so hollow.

"No, ever."

"Ever?" Flame mused. He hadn't thought of himself as being kind before. He just assumed it was another one of those elusive 'good qualities' that he had never had. Flame gained his footing and led Eric away from the burning room, still thinking over what it meant to be kind..


	13. Chapter 13

Together, the pair entered a dark, narrow hallway. There were no doors in sight; the hallway seemed to have no end point. Flame walked forward cautiously, dusty floorboards creaking beneath his weight. He took about fifteen steps forward, then jumped back in astonishment, almost knocking Eric to the floor.

"What?" Eric gasped angrily as his breath was knocked out of him. Flame didn't reply. Both men stared in horror as a shadow began to materialize from the floor. Eric laughed nervously. "Tell me you aren't afraid of ghosts!"

"No, worse," Flame muttered, trying to back away from the shadow that was quickly turning into his father.

"Flame, my son," the shadow's lips butchered his name maliciously. "My disobedient son. You never could get away from me soon enough, could you?"

Flame shook his head. "Could you blame me, dad? You tried to sell me for a pound of cocaine. You deserved it."

"You left me in the sector to die," his father's shadow spat. "For that you will pay!"

The figure of his father raised a fist to punch him, but Flame remained steadfast. He watched the hand come closer and closer to its mark, but refused to flinch or tear his eyes away. He would have to confront his real father sometime, anyways. Inches away from his face, the fist dissipated and the shadow roared in frustration before morphing into his mother.

"Mom?" he asked shyly, captivated by those eyes. The figure of his mother wouldn't respond. It wouldn't even blink.

"Where can I find you? Are you alright?"

No response.

"Mom, talk to me! Just let me hear your voice.."

Crickets. No, not even that.

"Mom, don't disappear on me again." Flame reached out, attempting to wrap his arms around the shadow. Predictably, like all of his dreams before, the shadow vanished. A single door appeared to Flame's left.

"Mom, no.." Flame whispered. Tears were threatening to surface, but he wouldn't allow it. Instead, he babbled. "She always leaves, and I don't know why. Why does she always leave me?"

"Maybe you're afraid of being alone," Eric chimed in, his voice hopeful.

Flame ran a hand through his hair, trying like mad to collect himself. "Maybe that's it. It would explain why it didn't affect me as much this time."

"Anyways, we ought to see what is beyond this door, don't you think? Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Flame said, realizing he had been standing there for far too long. He straightened his soldiers before he turned the knob and pushed the door open. He had been able to skip a few fears, but somehow, he knew that this one would still be present.

His father sat on the ratty, stained couch of their old one-room apartment. He looked much more realistic than his shadow, guzzling his a can of cheap beer while already reaching for another from the pack that served as a makeshift foot rest. When he noticed Flame, he dropped the beer. The can's contents had soon spread across the carpet.

"Well, well, well," his father slurred. "Look who finally decides to come home to his old man. Arson, I hear. Very nice."

Flame didn't like where this was going. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jessie, you got two options. Number one-you and I take a little walk down to the police station so I can get my prize money for turning in a wanted criminal. You looked so perdy in your picture."

Flame stiffened. "So, you just want the money."

"Gotta get it from somewhere, my boy, and if it isn't gonna be through your work, it might as well be through your bounty."

"Work? You call what you made me do..."

"Now, now," his dad drawled, cutting him off. "It's one of the oldest professions. And I'm sorry, kid, but you don't have the brains to get anything better. Your pretty body is all you've got to work with, and if you won't.."

"Shut up!" Flame screamed at him, his face contorted in burning hatred. "I told you I would never do anything like that EVER again. Especially not to fuel your beer and coke supply."

His father frowned slightly, but didn't seem put off. "Option number two: I knock you out and take you to my buddy's place, I get my money anyways and no one is the wiser. Trust me, Flame, jail is better than my buddy's."

"I'm not going to go along with either of those," Flame mumbled, edging towards a door he knew would lead him outside. His father rose to cut off his escape route, but ended up stumbling back onto the couch before pushing himself up again. Flame grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him out the door before his dad could block the exit.

"Option two it is!" his father yelled as he gave chase.

"Where are we going?" Eric shouted beside Flame. The two had broken out into a full-out run.

"The trains! They're our only chance!" Flame panted back, sprinting as fast as he could. He seriously doubted his father could run that fast in real life, but his old man was actually keeping up with them.

They approached the trains. Fortunately, the last few cars were going by just as Flame and Eric reached the tracks. They jumped, barely making it onto the last car. As soon as they were inside, Eric recoiled, burying his face in Flame's shoulder.

It was a massacre. Dauntless lying dead everywhere; the moans of the dying eerily audible. The car smelled of blood, death and decay. Flame almost gagged as he accidentally squished some internal organs underfoot. He suspected they came from a disembowelled man (as far as he could distinguish, anyways) that lay nearby.

"Flame, what is this?" Eric demanded. He seemed to regain his composure as he lifted his head and surveyed the area with calculating eyes.

"One of my worst fears," Flame gulped, hopping into the next car up. More destruction greeted him there, along with a sight that had haunted his dreams ever since he had joined Dauntless.

The simulation of Eric, dying in his usual spot. The real Eric hopped into the car behind Flame. As Flame kneeled in front of the wounded figure, Eric simply stared at himself, stunned.

Flame gazed intently into Eric's eyes, then shook his head wearily. No spark.

"Why did you do it, Flame?" Simulation Eric hissed in pain. "Why didn't you show?"

"What?"

"You didn't show, and now look what happened. I'm going to die, Flame, and it is all because of you. I have never felt-" Simulation Eric shuddered, "a greater pain than this. Once I loved you, but I know now that you are good for nothing but hate and murder."

"No, Eric! You don't understand!" Flame choked, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm through with you, Flame. I'm through with this life."

"Hold on! I know I'm good for something; I'll prove it to you. Don't leave me! Please!" Flame reached his arms around Eric. He could feel blood drenching his shirt, but he didn't care. He wept into what remained of Eric's shirt, hoping he could win him back somehow. What had he done? "Please, please, please.."

Flame felt a hand on his shoulder, distracting him from Eric. Who had dared intrude? Eric only had moments left!

"Flame, snap out of it. I know what you're afraid of," a voice called to him.

"You can't possibly know."

"I do. You're scared to death of your own memories; of your own dreams, and how they might affect you today. Flame, you're not that person anymore! You didn't mean to kill anyone, and you did what you had to in order to survive."

"You don't get it, whoever you are. It's all my fault, and I can't change who I am."

"I love you, and.."

"You what?!" Suddenly, the voice was starting to sound really familiar.

"I'll never leave you, you know," Eric's voice told him, but the sound did not come from the nearly lifeless body in front of him. Flame looked up through eyes blurred and puffy from too much crying, and reality suddenly came crashing back down on him. "I don't care about your past, Flame, just as long as you're in my future."

"Eric!" he shouted joyously, leaping off the floor to give the real Eric a hug. "Eric, Eric, Eric... I thought you were dead."

Eric laughed. "As you can see, I'm very much alive." He hugged Flame back tenderly.

"I'm so glad you're alive."

"Me too. Um, Flame?"

"Yeah?"

"Is your simulation over yet?"

Briefly, Flame thought of the evil side of Eric. The one who killed his mother and led multitudes of Dauntless to their deaths. He frowned. That wasn't his Eric, that was a simulation. His Eric was good-hearted, and humane, and loyal. Above all, though, his Eric was Dauntless. Eric had always had the power over his simulations, Flame mused. All the nightmares Eric had appeared in.. The facts were astounding to think about. Flame's nightmares had always centered around losing everything he loved; he knew he could never lose Eric, now.

He didn't have to be afraid anymore.

"You know what?" Flame smiled up to the face of his fearless Dauntless leader, brushing their lips together in the process. "I'll just bet that it is."


	14. Chapter 14

The fear landscape room returned to normal, familiar grimy walls and grafiti returning with it. Eric had his hands tangled in Flame's hair as they kissed, and Flame had never felt more alive. He breathed in Eric's musky scent. Chills ran down his spine, but this time, he knew it wasn't from nightmares. Eric was already trying to take control of him, his warring tongue wrestling with Flame's.

Flame knew what he wanted, and for the first time, he wasn't afraid to go after it. His fingers roamed from Eric's shoulders down to his chest and under his shirt, teasing. Eric pulled away from kissing Flame just long enough to remove both of their shirts completely. A wild desire welled up inside Flame, and he realized that though he was more than happy to let Eric control the situation, it might be more fun if he turned the tables.

"Not so fast," Flame growled against Eric's mouth. Eric's eyes fluttered open just in time to see the evil grin on Flame's face.

He hoisted Eric up into his arms and slammed his back into the nearest wall, so the Dauntless leader was forced to wrap his legs around Flame's torso. Eric dug his fingers into Flame's back, a searing sting that almost made Flame cry out, but pleasure soon dulled the pain. Flame soared on his control as he went to work on grinding their hips together, eliciting a hungry moan from Eric.

Eric had stopped kissing him and instead nibbled on Flame's ear. Both men were already drenched in sweat, and Flame was panting from his exertion, but he paid it no heed. He couldn't think of anything else around him but Eric, and how nice he looked, and that wonderful noise he made when-

"Flame.." Eric murmured into his already-sensitive ear.

"Yeah?" Flame answered, his teeth ghosting Eric's neck.

"Let me take you.. Please.." Eric's breath hitched as Flame bit down in the middle of his sentence, leaving a mark. Flame chuckled darkly.

"That's better. Next time, you'll know to ask my permission."

Eric only moaned in response. Flame was enjoying this far too much. He lowered Eric and himself to the floor, but kept the Dauntless leader pinned to the wall. He drew his face close to Eric's, his canines flashing in the dim light.

"Remember this, Eric. I'm not that kid who barely made it into Dauntless anymore."

"I know," Eric breathed, bringing a hand up to caress Flame's jaw. Flame leaned into the touch without meaning to. "I know that you're a man now. So much of a man."

Eric purred that last sentence, then slid over to press his body up against Flame's, whose arms had grown too weak to hold Eric back at some point. Slowly, Eric pushed Flame down so he was laying on the floor. Eric straddled him and began to rock back and forth along the fabric that separated them.

"You won't leave?" Flame asked, suddenly nervous. After all Eric had learned about him, it wouldn't surprise him if the dark-haired man wanted to have his fun and then take off.

"Shhhhh. I love you, Flame. I'll never leave you," Eric smiled down at him. "We can escape, you know. Leave the compound and start a new life. I've always wondered what is behind those borders."

Flame grinned back. "Sounds like a plan."

"And one neither of you will be getting away with," a cold feminine voice interjected. Flame looked up in shock, as did Eric. Jeanine! "Eric, I really expected _better_ from you. Guess you just couldn't resist the allure of the factionless trash."

Flame's heart beat quickened as adrenaline rushed through his veins. Eric, instead of completely removing himself from Flame, had crawled over him so that he was sitting in front of Flame protectively. Flame sat up as well, trying to sit next to Eric, but one of the Dauntless leader's arms held him back. He had to content himself with peeking over Eric's shoulder.

Several more figures materialized behind Jeanine. Janice, Max, and three other Dauntless leaders were among them. Flame's eyes widened in realization.

"You told me he was dead," he whispered into Eric's ear, already feeling betrayed. Eric had paled considerably, though his cheeks were still flushed. Whether that was from embarrassment or exercise, Flame couldn't tell.

"Flame, they wanted to kill you, but I wouldn't let them do it. Don't you see how I helped you?"

"Helped me? By lying to me until I told you all my secrets, then trying to take advantage?" Flame snarled.

"Flame-"

"Enough!" Jeanine let out a shrill cry, anger visible on her visage before she became eerily calm once again. "From the simulation, I would think that this factionless man is the perfect canidate to fit our needs. No one will miss him once he's gone, there are no records to meddle with. Even his own mother hasn't come looking for him."

"No, I'm not taking part in any of your plans. You'll have to kill me first," Flame sneered, then stood up and stepped over Eric. He slid into a fighting stance, though his heart was pounding hard in his chest and his fingers twitched almost uncontrollably.

"You can't fight them, Flame," Eric muttered darkly beside him, a sinister grin spreading across his face. However, the emotion did not reach his eyes. They sparked in sadness and anger. "Once you've got the serum, you'll be in the simulation anyways. Why don't you just come with us peacefully?"

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"It is the only way you can help your dear friends," Jeanine smirked, motioning for her followers to step forward. Eric held his shoulders, rubbing them gently, as Janice and Max advanced. It didn't matter, Flame was already dead. As the spy Janice and traitor Max took his arms and twisted him away from Eric roughly, Flame could feel nothing. His brain had gone numb from the sheer amount of pain it was going through. He was breaking.

All his life, he had lived through the hell of his guilt and shame. He was to blame for that, but now the universe had confirmed his worthlessness, it seemed. The only man he had ever loved selling him off for status in a new world order. The scene was scarily similar to the night he had left his father, only now, Flame lacked the strength to leave. After all, if he tried, what would Jeanine do to Chenook and Jet? So, he would finally live up to the world's standards for him, at least. Lifeless. Trash. Factionless.

Chenook's words echoed in Flame's mind as he was dragged away. "You have too much Amity in you for your own good..."

He really should have listened to his best friend.

**Ta-da! That's all, folks! Please, read and review. Also, if you want to see more of this pairing (yeah, I know, Flame is an OC, but he's a wicked cool one) just let me know! I may or may not have something planned for the future.. *wink wink* Will Flame be rescued, or will he be kept under the simulation forever? Is Eric really evil? Should I bother writing a sequel to this? And yeah, I was kind of in a bad mood and the ending took a tragic turn after some real life events occurred in which my best friend didn't bother to take my advice. It kinda made me angry, to tell you the truth... So I took it out on poor Flame. If you wish, I could write an alternate ending for you. Again, REVIEW. Review! Review! Also, please let me know if you find the odd spelling error or loose subplot. If there's something I failed to tie up in the end, BESIDES the cliffhanger, let me know!**

**DauntlessAdrenaline OUT!**


End file.
